The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod: Summer Sucks
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: What if Vlad wasn't the only one of his kind? Meet the Claires, a seemingly normal family, right? Wrong! Watch as these five young hybrids battle against all odds to survive. Vladmer VladXMeridith , HenryOC. Contains some spoilers for Nineth Grade Slays.


**A/n: Hey, it's me again! I started reading ****The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**** series a few months ago, and got ****Nineth Grade Slays****, the second in the series, just yesterday, and I'm about halfways done, so this story will take place after the second book. It may not mention many of the things described in the second book, so if you haven't read the second book, there'll only be about 1 or 2 spoilers per five chapters (on average). Well, anyways, please read and review, and I'll see you all later!**

**Summary: What if Vlad wasn't the only one of his kind? Meet the Claires, a seemingly normal family, right? Wrong! Watch as these five young hybrids battle against all odds to survive. Vladmer (VladXMeridith), HenryOC. Contains some spoilers for ****Nineth Grade Slays****.**

**Disclaimer: Heather Brewer owns ****The Cronicles of Vladimir Tod**** characters. I only own the Claires, and some other OCs.**

*** * ***

**Chapter 1:**

**On a Moonless Night**

A sigh escapes her lips, as a young girl sits on the plane. She concentrated her mind on the flight attendant.

He was so bored! Every time he tried to get away, his boss told him to go get something. When was Emily going to call him? After this planes lands, he was going to give her a piece of his mind! Honestly, just because her ex-husband got her pr-

The girl shook her head, leaving the flight attendant's mind to dwell on her own thoughts. She sighed again; she'd been doing that a lot, lately.

"Issabella," someone whispered behind her. She turned, and looked towards a slightly older girl, just as pale as herself, but her red hair was far different from her own tawny-colored curls.

"Mom says to get some sleep," the red-head continued, "we'll be landing in a few hours."

"Thanks, Dylan," the girl, Issabella, said with a smile. The other girl, Dylan, just nodded before turning back to the in-flight movie.

Issabella turned around, and went back to her Gameboy. She was playing som Zelda game to pass the time, fighting monsters and such. Suddenly, she was hit, and lost her last life. A frown fell upon her face.

She sighed, yet again, and turned off her handheld. She placed her elbow on the armrest, and, holding her chin in her hands, stared out at the night sky.

There was no moon, tonight, so Issabella knew she would be restless. She loved the moon, and whenever it was gone, she felt as if a part of her had dissappeared.

Her brothers blamed it on her own, stranger powers, but Issabella knew it was much more. She was connected to the moon, somehow, like the tides weren't the only thing the moon manipulated.

Her reflection on the glass showed sadness in her amethyst orbs. She closed her eyes sighed again; these moonless nights always put her in a melancholy mood.

When she opened her eyes again, they were a sterling, silvery color. She smirked; she was the only one in her family, in the world, that had eyes that changed silver instead of lavender. She stifled a yawn, watching them slowly change back to normal.

Givning up, Issabella let out her yawn, and decided that sleep was a good choice. Taking her long hair down from the bun on top of her head, she looked through the folder on her lap one more time before putting it in her messenger bag.

Photos and descriptions of people in her new home, a town called Bathory, the address and phone number of her new school, Bathory High, a town map, a school map, student directory; everything an upcoming highschool Sophmore would need, and she had two months to memorize it.

One photo in particular caught her attention, a student in her grade. Her pale skin was the same as his, although hers was slightly tanned from the Georgia sun. He had dark black hair that fell in his face, and dark green eyes. He looked different from many other students at the school.

She looked by the name. It read "Vladimir Tod, age fifteen." Her smirk widened.

"Well, Vladimir Tod," she whispered, "I can't wait untill we meet." Quietly, she placed the photo back in the folder, zipped up her bag, then laid back on the headrest untill she fell asleep.

*** * ***

**A/n: Well, what'd you think? I tried to make it as long as I possibly could, but I was writing this in my notebook halfway through I was typing it, so I could show my friends at school, and it slowed me down, so I just cut it off there. Please say nice reviews. Constructive criticism is accepted, but ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES!!! Thank you!**

**xoxo,**

**The Nightopian Princess**


End file.
